


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied Consent, Mouth Fucking, Oral Sex, Panty Sniffing, Penetrative Sex, Threesome, kylo and flip are fbi agents, kylo and flip are never actually together, kylo ren AU, oral and penetrative sex at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: fbi agent kylo ren and detective flip zimmerman just aren’t getting answers out of their suspect, y/n. suddenly, flip has a…unique way of interrogating you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 12





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Flip x modern Kylo threesome where Kylo is like a bad ass FBI agent investigating a big Flip case, and you’re the suspect lol! Big. Scary. Threesome. Lol.
> 
> — Anonymous

Your knee was bouncing as you sat in front of famed FBI Agent Kylo Ren and legendary Detective Phillip Zimmerman. As a follower of true crime and aspiring criminal psychologist, this was pretty much your dream come true…

If only you weren’t their main suspect.

Kylo slammed his fists against the metal table, causing both you and Detective Zimmerman to flinch.

“Answer the question, Y/N!”

Detective Zimmerman quickly sat Kylo down and told him to calm down before looking at you with a faint smirk.

“I think I know just how to get the answers out of her, Agent Ren.”

He looked up, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

The handsome detective leaned over and whispered something in the agent’s ear, making Ren’s face break out in a devious smile before Flip pulled away with a similar expression.

“You think she’d like that, Ren?”

Kylo looked over at you quickly before returning to meet Zimmerman’s eyes. “Oh yeah, she seems like enough of a slut.”

You gasped and both of the men looked over at you. “L-Like what, sir?”

Ren stood up and walked over, placing his large hands on your chair before leaning down to whisper in your ear,

“A slut, Y/N. You seem like enough of a pretty little whore for what Detective Zimmerman and I are planning for you.”

You gulped and shuddered as he pulled away, chuckling darkly before opening the door to the onlookers.

“I want the cameras turned off and not a single disturbance for the next half hour, do you understand?”

All of the poor terrified cops in the room nodded quickly, not wanting to disobey Ren in fear of what he’d do to them. “Good.” He said before slamming the door, surely making them all jump.

He spun around on his heel and walked back over to his seat, leaning over the table to pierce his gaze right through you. Not even turning towards the detective, Kylo said,

“Zimmerman, cuff her to the table.”

Flip smirked and pulled out his metal cuffs, yanking your hands onto the table before clipping the cuffs around your wrists. Then, he put them on the loop in the middle of the table before slamming the opening shut.

Your head was spinning, barely processing what was happening but definitely not fighting it as your chest pushed into the cool metal surface. Flip came up behind you and bent over, pushing his hardness against your ass while chuckling.

“You better stay still, perp, or else you’ll be in big trouble.”

You whimpered as he pulled away, one large hand coming to squeeze and rub your ass while Ren pulled his stiff length out of his pants. He grunted while he stroked himself, watching Flip knead your ass.

“I bet she likes this, Flip.”

He smirked. “I think she does, Ren. I can practically smell her sweet little pussy from here.”

Kylo’s hips bucked up into his hand as his strokes continued. “Well then, who are we to deny a pussy what it really wants? Pull her skirt up and fuck her real hard, Detective.”

Flip growled and quickly yanked your skirt up, hand cupping your clothed mound before chuckling. “Oh Ren, she really likes this. Her little panties are almost soaked through.”

You didn’t know whether to be scared or extremely turned on right now, just sticking with a mixture of both as you see Kylo furiously stroking himself.

“Oh fuck, take ‘em off and let me see.” Ren then looked down at you, leaning over the table to meet your eyeline. “You’re liking this, aren’t you?”

You bit your lip and yelped when Detective Zimmerman spanked your ass hard. “Answer his question, whore!”

“Y-Yes, yes I like this!”

Ren shook his head and smirked. “Naughty slut, getting all wet for her interrogators.”

Flip chuckled and tossed Kylo your panties, jerking himself off behind you as Ren inspected the black fabric. He cupped the crotch in his hand, eyes going wide when he felt just how wet you were. Flip wasn’t kidding when he said you were almost soaked through.

Ren squeezed the base of his swollen length, looking up at Detective Zimmerman. “Fuck her, Flip.”

He growled and sheathed himself in entirely, a strangled cry left his throat as Kylo brought the fabric up to his nose, inhaling deeply.

“Fuck, she’s got a sweet little pussy, doesn’t she Zimmerman?” He groaned before taking another sniff.

Flip immediately began pounding you into the table, hands gripping on your hips. “She’s real tight around me, fucking slut.” He slapped your ass again, causing you to whimper while his hips pounded you relentlessly against the metal table.

Meanwhile, Kylo had taken your underwear and began using it to jerk off, sliding the wet crotch up and down his dick as he watched Flip fuck you into the interrogation table.

His eyes met yours. “You really are a dirty little whore, aren’t you? Letting Zimmerman fuck your filthy wet cunt while I fuck your panties…fuck!”

Kylo stood up and stood right against the table, dick pointed directly at your face as he stroked himself vigorously. You felt Flip pulsing inside of you, indicating that he was close as well.

“Fuck, you ready to get filled with my hot cum?” Flip asked as he picked up one of your legs and pushed it onto the table, allowing him to hit all the right spots inside of you.

Kylo growled, fucking his fist hard. “Fucking whore, gonna get filled and covered in our cum. Such a nasty girl, letting two cops cum on her at once, fuck!”

It only took a few more strokes before white ropes expelled from the tip of his dick, painting your face with his release as he growled loudly. The sight alone made Flip cum, pressing deep inside of you as he filled your insides with his seed. You moaned at the feeling of your orgasm fading away as Flip pulled out and walked around in front of you while Kylo went around back, both men still hard and ready.

Flip took your panties off the table and sat down, moving the crotch up and down his length as Kylo rubbed himself in your slick folds.

“Naughty slut, fucking dripping with Zimmerman’s cum and about to get fucked and stuffed with mine.” He lined up with your entrance and pushed in completely, hands gripping your fleshy hips tightly as he began fucking you.

Your back arched and you moaned as Kylo’s thick length rubbed your walls in the most pleasurable way. “Mmmm…”

Ren smirked and leaned over the table, pushing you hair back from your ear before whispering, “Let me hear you, slut. Let me hear all those pretty, naughty noises you’ve got for me.”

When he tugged on your hair, forcing you to arch your back, your walls clenched tightly around Kylo. Flip grunted loudly at the sight as his hips thrust up against his length, stroking himself at an astonishing rate.

Ren suddenly yanked your leg up onto the table, same as Flip had, and began pounding you roughly while his length rubbed even harder on your gspot.

“F-Fuck, Agent Ren!” You cried out, egging him on as he thrusted faster inside of you. You could feel his dried cum cracking on your face and it turned you on even more

Flip had stood up and was now stroking himself in front of your face. “Yeah, little slut ready to get some more cum on her face?”

You whimpered as you involuntarily clenched around Kylo, making his length pulse inside of your walls before he began grunting with each stroke.

“Fucking tight cunt, so eager for my cum! Come on perp, squeeze the cum right outta my big cock!”

He tugged on your hair one last time and you came, gripping tightly around him as you moaned loudly. The moment Kylo let go of your hair and your head fell back down onto the table, Flip came all over your face. Long white strands landed on your face before Kylo stopped with his hips deep inside of you, marking your walls with his cum before pulling out and kneeling on the ground. Flip joined him and they both watched as their shared release dripped from your entrance before they took turns licking and tasting it.

You groaned softly at the feeling of their tongues on your overly-sensitive folds, arching your back to try and get away from the overstimulation. One of each of their hands came up to push down on your ass cheeks, pinning you down until they finished licking up every single drop of your shared orgasm.

Flip’s beard and Kylo’s lips were glistening when they sat back down in front of you, not even reaching to undo your cuffs.

“So, perp, are you ready to answer some more of our questions?”


End file.
